The present invention relates generally to the field of analytics, and more particularly to providing background music tempo to accompany procedural instructions.
The tempo of background music has a demonstrable effect on a person's productivity, error rate, tension, and alertness. Fast tempo music, often referred to as “allegro,” has beats per minute (bpm) ranging from 120-168, whereas slow tempo music has bpm lower than 120. The tempo of background music has been studied to determine its effect on tasks related to task productivity, spatial reasoning, and reading comprehension. Fast tempo background music has been observed to enhance task productivity, spatial reasoning, and reading performance. Low tempo background music has been observed to reduce task error rates, user tension levels, and reading efficiency.
Digital assistants, as known in the art, can provide procedural instructions to users. For example, a digital assistant can provide a series of instructions to navigate to a location, follow a recipe, or fix a flat tire. Typically, a digital assistant receives and processes commands or requests via one or more natural language processing techniques. In addition, a digital assistant may act as a home automation hub via connection to a plurality of smart devices, often referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT).